Don't Leave Me, Su-Ie
by AmikoRizuka
Summary: "Aku sangat mencintaimu.. "Jeongmal saranghae.. Jadi, Tolong jangan.. Tinggalkan diri ku .."


**Don't Leave Me, Su-ie~**

Author : Hyerim^^

Cast :

- Kim Junsu JYJ

- Park Yoochun JYJ

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, dll.

Warning : Fanfic yaoi ! yang tidak berkepentingan (?) diharapkan tidak membaca ! Just one-shoot fanfiction.. Terimakasih.

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu.._

_Jeongmal saranghae.._

_Jadi,_

_Tolong jangan.._

_Tinggalkan diri ku .."_

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

.

~Author POV~

Tik. Tik. Tik. Suara dentingan jarum jam diruangan itu terdengar keras, gelap, sangat gelap. Yang terlihat hanya cahaya bulan terpancar melalui jendela. Bisa dilihat diruangan itu, ada seorang .. namja ? bisa dikatakan namja. Cantik. Sangat. Diwajah cantik nya itu tidak terlihat senyuman, melainkan ekspresi sedih.

"Chunnie~" Kecil, kecil sekali suaranya. Kim Junsu. itu lah namanya. "Kapan kau pulang chun ? hiks" tetes-tetesan air mata pun turun dari tempatnya, mengalir dengan cepat, deras. Begitu sedihnya kah ?

Krreeekkk~

Pintu terbuka. "iikk.. Aahh~ kenapa ruangan ini gelap sekali ?" Sepertinya dia mabuk.

"Chunnie, apakah itu kau ?" Junsu bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju orang yang dipanggil nya 'Chunnie' itu. "Kauu.. Mabuk eoh ?"

"Ha ? siapa ? aku dimana ? su-ie? .. iiik" Dia memang benar-benar sangat mabuk.

"Ne, aku su-ie mu Yoochun, kenapa ?... Kau Mabuk ?" Junsu cepat-cepat memapahnya membawa nya naik keatas tangga rumah dan bersegera menuju kamar mereka.

Junsu merebahkan Yoochun di atas tempat tidur. Namja cantik itu menurunkan air mata nya kembali.

Junsu mencoba melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki Yoochun dengan hati-hati, juga melepas celana kantor nya perlahan, takut membangunkan Yoochun yang mulai tertidur, sekarang Yoochun tinggal memakai boxer dan baju kantor nya. Junsu juga membuka dua kancing teratas nya, agar angin bisa masuk.

Perlahan Junsu berdiri. "Kau mau kemana ?" Tiba-tiba Yoochun menahan tangan Junsu lembut.

"Aku mau tidur Chun" Ucap Junsu lembut, dia tersenyum. Dengan air mata yang masih turun perlahan. "Chun. Kau habis dari mana ? bukannya kau lembur. kenapaa.."

"Apa ?! Kau mau mengatakan apa hah ?!" Jawab Yoochun kasar.

.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU BISA MABUK HAH ?!" Teriak Junsu hingga muka nya memerah.

PLAKK

Junsu memegang pipi nya. Air mata itu makin deras turun sekarang. Sangat jelas terlihat bekas tangan Yoochun dipipi mulus milik Junsu.

"Beraninya KAU !.. Kau kira kau siapa hah ?!" Kini nafas dua-duanya naik turun, tidak teratur.

"Hhhhh. Kau bertanya siapa aku ? Hah ?! Aku tunangan mu Chun ! Tunangan !" Jelas Junsu berapi-api.

"..." Hening, tidak ada balasan dari Yoochun.

"Ciihh.. Aku mau tidur" Jawab Yoochun akhirnya dan kembali berabah.

Junsu terdiam. Dia bingung, apa salahnya ?

Cahaya pagi masuk menembus jendela kamar Yoochun dan Junsu. Perlahan Yoochun membuka mata yang masih sangat mengantuk.

~Yoochun POV~

Aku menoleh kesebelah kiri ku. "Dimana Junsu ?" Ucap ku pelan. "Akkhh.. pusing"

Kreeekk

Junsu ? Ya, itu Junsu. "Su-ie" Panggil ku lembut. Dia menoleh, oh. Begitu sexy nya kau Junsu saat rambutmu yang masih basah itu terkibas (?).

"Eoh ? Kau sudah bangun ?" Dia tersenyum, manis sekali.

Aku hanya terdiam. Dia berjalan kearah ku."Aisshh, kajja. Kau harus mandi,bau !" Suruh nya. "Ppali ! eoh, kau mau makan apa ? aku akan memasakkan nya untuk mu." Sambung nya.

"Apa saja" Ucap ku seada nya. Jujur, aku merasa sangat bingung. Ada rasa yang begitu mengganjal, tapi apa ?! Aiisshh.

"Yasudah, kau mandi ! setelah itu makan dan berangkat ke kantor" Ucap nya sambil mendorong ku menuju kamar mandi.

~Author POV~

Tak. Tak. Tak. Junsu sedang memasak didapur. Dia kembali menangis. Hati nya begitu sakit, jika harus mengingat kejadian malam tadi.

Grreepp

"Su-ie" Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang dan memanggil nama nya dengan manja. "Omo ! Kau menangis ?!" Kaget Yoochun melihat mata Junsu yang mengeluarkan air mata. Dia terlihat begitu khawatir.

Yoochun pun membalikkan posisi Junsu agar menghadap nya.

"A.. Aniyo, aku hanya kemasukkan debu, gwaenchana."

Yoochun akhirnya mengelap air mata Junsu dengan jari-jari nya yang kekar dan Halus. Muka Junsu langsung berubah merah, mungkin pink. "_Cantik nya kau Su-ie"_ Batin Yoochun.

"Go.. Gomawo" Ujar Junsu gagap.

Chuuu~

Mata Junsu terbelalak lebar. Dia begitu kaget. Dan bisa ditebak, muka Junsu makin memerah, seperti ingin meledak saja. Detak jantung nya juga tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menciummu. Eeemm.. Dan rasanya pun tidak berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang.. Manis" Puji Yoochun manja. Jantung Junsu berdetak lebih kencang 100 kali lipat (?).

"Su.. Su.. dah.. Kajja makan" Junsu memotong moment romantis nya dengan Yoochun. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantung nya lagi jika berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu.

Junsu duduk di belakang meja kantor nya. Dia bekerja menjadi seorang jubir di sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan.

Sekarang Junsu duduk termenung, ia membalikkan kursi nya membelakangi meja dan menghadap ke arah jendela.

~Junsu POV~

Aku merindukan mu Chun, sangat. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Chun ? ! Kau membuat ku sakit. Sangat sakit. Kau menampar ku malam tadi. Dan kau berkata lembur, nyata nya apa ?! Kau mabuk Chun ! Kau membohongi ku ! Aku sakit Chuniieee~

Tes. Tes. Tes. Aku lelah, lelah sekali jika harus mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Jika terlalu lama air mata ini keluar, entah apa yang terjadi dengan mata ku ? Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?!

"Ku telpon saja"

"Yoboseyo" Yoochun, dia mengangkatnya.

"Chunnie~"

"Eoh ? Su-ie ? Wae ?"

"Chun.. Bisa kah.. Kau.. Menjemputku, hari ini ?" Tanya ku perlahan.

.

.

"Su-ie, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjemput mu, aku lembur hari ini. Mianhae chagiya"

DEG.

"Kau.. Lembur lagi ?" Gumamku pelan.

"Apa ? Apa yang kau katakan ? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Anhi, Gwaenchana, aku bisa pulang sendiri hari ini. Gomawo. Saranghae"

Teett

Aku sungguh tidak tahan Chun, kau bilang lembur lagi ? Apa memang benar ?! Aku takut malam tadi terulang kembali.

~Author POV~

Dugaan mu salah Su. Yoochun mu pulang lebih malam lagi dan kembali mabuk. Parah nya lagi, dileher nya terdapat beberapa bekas merah. Sebuah Kissmark ?

Junsu kembali merabahkan Yoochun diatas ranjang mereka. Dia menahan tangis, dada nya begitu sakit. Masih bisa berbaik hati kah kau Su ?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Chun ?" Junsu mencoba melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dipakai Yoochun.

"Heh ?! Apa urusan mu ?!" Bentak Yoochun dan menepis tangan Junsu kasar.

Junsu terdiam. Ia menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dan rasa sakit yang begitu sakit didada.

Tak. Yoochun menjitak keras kepala Junsu, hingga Junsu meringis kesakitan. "Asal kau tau ya ! Aku bukanlah seorang HOMO !" Bentak Yoochun lagi dan menekankan kata terakhir.

Namja manis itu tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Tangisan itu pecah dan mengalir deras.

.

.

.

"Aku memang salah Chun, hiks, aku salah."

Bruukk

Yoochun terjatuh ke bantal nya, dia tertidur.

Jedaaarr

Pagi yang buruk, kini kota Seoul dilanda hujan deras.

Yoochun pun terbangun dan melihat jam yang terletak di dinding kamar nya dan Junsu. Jam 7, batinnya. Kemudian melirik kesamping, Junsu nya tidak ada. Mandi ? pikir Yoochun.

Krreek. Dan benar, Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi mereka dan berjalan keluar.

"Su-ie" Panggil Yoochun. Yang dipanggil tidak mendengar, atau pura-pura tidak mendengar ? Ya sepertinya begitu.

BRAKK

Junsu membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang. Yoochun terlonjak kaget dan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi" Ujar nya.

Sedetik kemudian mata Yoochun membelalak lebar.

"Omo ! Apa yang ku lakukan ?!" Yap, Yoochun mengingat semua yang dilakukakan nya malam tadi dan malam kemarin kepada namja manis itu. Betapa menyesal nya dirinya.

.

.

"Su-ie.." Panggil Yoochun di ruang makan. Junsu tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yoochun kembali. Di meja pun hanya terlihat satu mangkuk bubur yang telah habis di makan Junsu. Dia tidak membuatkan makanan apapun untuk Yoochun nya.

Sluurrpp. Junsu menyeruput kopi nya sambil membaca koran. Dia juga sudah memakai baju kantor nya dengan lengkap.

Yoochun mengambil roti dan selai diatas meja. Dan mulai memakannya.

Junsu, namja manis itu bangkit dan meletakkan koran nya di atas meja.

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Su-ie"...

"Mianhae"

DEG. Junsu menghentiakan langkah nya.

Apa maksud nya itu ? Buat apa kau meminta ma'af ? Kau sudah melukai dalam Junsu Chun.

"Su-ie.. Jeongmal mianhae"

.

.

Tap. Tap. Junsu tidak perduli, dia kembali berjalan, walaupun dengan berat dia berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun sendiri.

~Yoochun POV~

Aku menyesal sekarang. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Aku sungguh mencintai mu Su. Mianhae.

~Author POV~

"Permisi. Apa Junsu ada diruangan nya ?" Sekarang Yoochun berada di perusahaan tempat Junsu bekerja. Dia membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya.

"Eemm.. Andaa, anak ketua Park ?" Tanya sang pegawai perusahaan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Yoochun ? Anak dari pemimpin perusahaan besar tersebut.

"Aigoo~ dia lebih tampan dari yang ku lihat dari photo" gumam si pegawai.

"Jinjja ? Gamsahamnida" Ucap Yoochun berterimakasih. Tak lupa ia memberi sebuah 'wink' kepada si pegawai.

"Aaahh~ aku melayang (?)"

"Permisi, saya tadi bertanya, apa Junsu ada diruangannya ?" Ulang Yoochun.

"Aish, mianhae, tunggu sebentar" Si pegawai mengambil gagang telpon dan menelpon Junsu.

"Tuan, ada yang ingin pertemu anda"

"..."

"Anak ketua Park"

"..."

"emm.. arasseo" . "Ma'af tuan muda, Kim Junsu sedang sangat sibuk. Kata nya tidak bisa diganggu, ma'af"

"Aishh~ Sesibuk apa kau Su-ie" Gumam Yoochun pelan. Dan langsung berlari kedepan ruangan Junsu.

Krrreekk

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau sibukkan Su-ie ?" Tanya Yoochun to the poin. "Kau bilang sibuk, tapi kau hanya duduk menghadap jendela." Sambung nya, kemudian meletakkan buket bunya yang dibawa nya diatas meja.

"Memang apa urusan mu ?" Tanya Junsu balik dengan ekspresi dingin dan tetap menghadap jendela.

"Su-ie, aku harus tau apa yang kau sibukkan ! Kau tunangan ku Su !" Jawab Yoochun dengan suara agak tinggi.

"Seharus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau lakukan malam tadi dan malam sebelum nya ?" Tanya Junsu lagi dan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Soal itu.. Mianhae Su" Yoochun menundukkan kepala nya. Dia begitu menyesali semua nya.

.

.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri" Tanggap Junsu dingin. Dia tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali sekarang.

"Tapi.. Ah, kau pulang jam berapa ? Aku akan menjemput mu nanti" Ujar Yoochun dengan senyum nya.

"Aku lembur Chun, tidak usah kau jemput"

Perlahan senyuman Yoochun pudar. "Sekarang keluar lah. Aku sibuk."

"Aa.. Arasseo. Su, ku tinggal kan bunga nya disini ya. Mian... Saranghae" Ucap Yoochun terakhir sebelum dia meninggalkan Junsu sendiri di ruangannya.

Sungai Han malam ini sungguh tenang. Hujan juga sudah berhenti sejak sore tadi. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lewat. Dan.. Kim Junsu berada disitu saat ini. Dia duduk di atas kursi di samping sungai Han.

Dia memandang sungai itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Memikirkan sesuatu. Berpikir dengan sangat matang. Dia akan melakukannya.

Bunga pemberian Yoochun berada pada genggamannya. Dia mengambil satu tangkai dari situ. Dan ia masukkan ke dalam kantong jas nya. Kemudian yang lain ia hanyutkan. Sekarang dia menagis.. Lagi.

Deerrtt.. Deerrtt..

Hp Junsu bergetar. Yoochun menelponnya, sayang nya, Junsu tidak mendengar. Ia tinggalkan benda itu di dalam mobil nya. Sengaja mungkin.

"hhh.."

Diruangan itu. Gelap, Yoochun menunggu nya pulang. Kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Krreek. Yakin, Yoochun langsung berdiri dan melihat Junsu berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Gelap" Gumamnya. Kemudian ia nyalakan lampu. Betapa terkejut nya ia melihat Yoochun berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, dengan mata yang agak sembab. Ha, Yoochun menangis.

"Su-ie" Panggil nya lirih. Junsu tidak memperdulikan nya dan berjalan santai melewati Yoochun.

Grreep. Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Ia mengeratkan pelukkan nya di bagian perut. Takut Junsu melepaskannya.

"Tolong biarkan seperti ini dulu. Jangan dilepas" Ujar Yoochun berbisik pelan.

Junsu tidak melepaskannya, ia juga ingin seperi ini, ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.

.

.

.

"Su-ie.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

Pelukkan itu pun terlepas. Junsu melepaskannya.

"Tidak" Ujar Yoochun. Ia kembali memeluk Junsu, dengan posisi mereka berhadapan. Junsu mulai memberontak. Tapi apa dayanya, Yoochun lebih kuat dibanding kan dirinya. "Chun, Lepas. Lepaskan !" Teriak Junsu. "Tidak. Ma'afkan aku, aku akan melepaskannya."

Junsu terdiam, dia tidak lagi memberontak.

Nafas Junsu tidak teratur. "Buat apa kau memelukku ?" Tanya nya.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu Su ?. "becouse. I love u" Jawab Yoochun. Ia memejamkan mata nya. merasakan aroma tubuh Junsu. Kalau saja itu kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Cih, jangan memakai bahasa asing itu." Ujar Junsu.

"Okey. Karna aku mencintaimu" Ulang Yoochun sambil mengusap kepala Junsu. Kalau saja itu kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Kau, bohong." Jawab Junsu dingin.

Chuuu~ Yoochun mencium Junsu. Ia takut, Kalau saja itu kesempatan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

"KAU BILANG KAU BUKAN SEORANG HOMO !" Teriak Junsu menggebu-gebu. Pelukan mereka sudah terlepas.

"Aku mengatakannya saat sedang mabuk Su." Jelas Yoochun.

"Alasan mu tidak bisa ku terima." Tanggap Junsu. Emosi nya sudah di ubun-ubun. " Aku tau, aku seorang yang menjijikan, aku menyukaimu. Dan.. Yaehh, aku adalah laki-laki." Sambungnya. "Aku seorang .. Homo, Chun"

.

.

.

"Dan.. berusaha untuk menjadi orang normal" Ujar Junsu kemudian.

DEG.

"A..A.. Apa? Apa maksud mu .. Su ?" Shock ? Tentu saja. Yoochun begitu shock mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku ingin berusaha menjadi seorang yang normal." Junsu tersenyum. "Mianhae" Kemudian ia melepas cincin yang terpasang di jari manis tangannya. Cincin pertunangan mereka berdua. Ia menarik tangan Yoochun dan meletakkan cincin itu di atas telapak tangan namja tampan didepannya. "Jeongmal mianhae"

"Junsu. Kim Junsu.." Ucap Yoochun lirih.

"Gomawo, kau telah memberi banyak kebahagian, kasih sayang, kehangatan, dan perhatianmu pada ku. Aku sungguh berterimakasih." Junsu kembali teraenyum.

Kalian tahu.. Di balik senyum Junsu itu terdapat sakit yang sangat perih. Kata 'Normal', hanyalah sebuah alasan untuk ia bisa meninggalkan Yoochun. Junsu sebenarnya masaih sangat mencintai Yoochun. Ia berpikir, jika ia tinggal lebih lama lagi, dan menikah dengan Yoochun, itu akan membuat nya makin sakit.

Tapi.. Jalan mu itu salah Su ! Kau akan lebih menderita jika meninggalkan Yoochun. Pasti.

Brruukkk. Yoochun terduduk diatas lantai, ia begitu sangat terpukul.

.

.

.

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu.._

_Jeongmal saranghae.._

_Jadi,_

_Tolong jangan.._

_Tinggalkan diri ku .."_

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Junsu berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun yang terduduk di atas lantai.

Dung. Pintu rumah sudah tertutup.

Bodoh kau Yoochun ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kejar dia ! Kejar Junsu mu ! Dia milik mu chun. BODOH KAU PARK YOOCHUN !

-END-

Gaje ? Memang. Tidak nyambung ? Mungkin. Tapi, ini karya saya. Jika ada typo tolong dimaklumi. Terimakasih :) #Hyerim

Ini adalah Fanfic buatan teman saya, 'Hyerim'. Karena dia tidak punya akun di FFn, jadi dia meminta saya untuk mempublish FF-nya. Karena ini hanya Fiction numpang lewat, mohon review-nya~ ^^ #AmikoRizuka


End file.
